Uh, This Isn't What It Looks Like
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Boredom and heat do strange things to peoples' minds. . . and the way they decide to play Duel Monsters. By the way- where are Yami's pants? (implied YxYY, oneshot)


_Disclaimer: I own nothing! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! _

Author's Note: This quick-fic idea came to me last night while I was playing my YuGiOh gameboy game. . . wondering if Yugi and Yami ever got bored of Duel Monsters. . . and what they might do if they did. Mwaha.

_Enjoy. XD_

x

x

x

Boredom. The feeling of dullness that will creep into one's soul like a spider, spinning clogging webs of nothingness in their blank brain. Boredom. A slow-killing drug that will poison one's every thought and movement, turning them into a vegetable. Boredom. A horrific state of mind that is avoided like the plague. Boredom. The whole thing could be summed up in a simple sentence:

It SUCKED.

The only thing that could possibly make it worse?

Summer heat.

And Domino, being the lucky city it was, had received both with an unnatural fervor this year.

Yugi groaned laboriously as his body oozed sluggishly from its position on his messy bed to the floor- legs still sticking up as his torso met the carpeted ground. "_Yaaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiii. . _." his childish voice whined, eyes closed, arms dragged behind him.

"What, little one?" the darkside replied flatly, watching the ceiling fan spin from his spot on the floor- tummy up and crimson pools half-lidded.

The child sighed dramatically. "I'm **boooooooooooored**. . ."

"That's nice."

Pouting out his bottom lip, Yugi glared cutely at his alter ego. "Seriously," he whimpered, slapping on the puppy dog eyes when Yami turned his head to face him. "Let's DO something. . ."

"Like what?" the other retorted wearily, not at all in the mood for being manipulated. But if he didn't look away soon, it was gonna happen. . . he knew the puppy dog eyes would eventually win him over. So was the curse of having an abnormally adorable aibou.

"You think of something! PLEAAAAASE?" The younger teen placed his internal dial on maximum cuteness. The King of Games didn't stand a chance and he knew it. So he surrendered.

"FINE," the second grumbled, massaging his temples as he strained his brain to think of something to do. "Uh. . . hangman?" he suggested, feeling the cogs in his mind give a grinding turn. Oh, it hurt to think- especially in this blasted weather. He felt like he was melting. . . How in the seven hells had he ever survived in Egypt?

"Already played it today," Yugi reminded him, slipping completely off the bed with a 'thump'.

Oh, yeah. "Chinese checkers?"

"You beat me three times. Then I beat you twice in regular checkers."

'Because I let you.' The ex-king didn't say this part out loud (for obvious reasons), but smiled to himself all the same. It was cute when Yugi won- he did this little victory dance . . . "Chess?"

"I was creamed ten times." The child grumbled slightly in embarrassment as he recalled the humbling defeats he had suffered, but comforted himself with the knowledge that Yami had spent the better part of a couple millennia playing that sort of skills game with actual troops. He was bound to be much better.

"Poker?"

"We resorted to bidding body parts."

"Only because you ate the chips."

"I was hungry!" Yugi defended with a flush. "And they were potato chips, anyway! Not real poker chips!"

"All the same. . ."

"Oh. . . stuff it."

After a few moments of chuckling Yami silenced himself, and the room returned to its usual silent state. Both dark and light frowned, trying to think up a new challenge. Actually. . . this list was becoming a challenge in and of itself.

"Chutes and Ladders?"

"Three times."

"Candy Land?"

"Five times."

"Hi Ho Cherry Oh?"

"Twenty three."

This was on the verge of being pathetic. And borderline desperate.

"All right then. . . How 'bout Duel Monsters?" the pharaoh suggested after a moment, surprised when an irritated wrinkle overtook his hikari's nose. "No?" he voiced, surprised.

"Sorry, Yami," Yugi blew out his cheeks, eyes downcast. "I love Duel Monsters and all, but we play it SO OFTEN. . . it gets a little repetitive, you know?" 'And boring. . .'

He considered this. "Well. . ." the older chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, suddenly sitting up and crossing his legs. The black leather he wore squeaked slightly as he did so- white muscle shirt drooping down his shoulder. Sweat glistened on his tanned flesh, making it hard for Yugi not to stare appreciatively. "Then how about we change the rules a little? The rules of. . . score keeping."

The child glanced up, intrigued. "Oh? How?"

An almost frightening smirk appeared on his alter ego's face. "Have you ever heard of strip poker. . . ?"

x

Solomon Motou had always been accustomed to strange things happening concerning his grandson. After all, the boy was quite special- what with being (one of the two) Kings of Games, previous host body of the world-saving pharaoh, an honor student, a magnet for a lot of creepy magic and deranged madmen. . . . the list went on. But it didn't matter- the point was that he was used to abnormal things going on in his house.

However, this took the cake.

"Oi! Yugi- you know the rules! **Take it off**!"

'. . . ?' The elderly man blinked as he closed the front door behind him, the words 'I'm home' dying on his lips. Placing the grocery bag on the kitchen counter, the Kame Game Shop owner felt his bushy eyebrows arch in bewilderment- a few loud bumps sounding from his grandson's bedroom.

"What! But my-"

"Uh uh, doesn't apply here, little one. Read the fine print!"

Curiosity taking over, Mr. Motou began up the stairs- scratching his head.

"Yes it- oh. . . _shit_. . ."

"Hahaha! _**Strip**_!"

More thumping sounded as he reached the doorknob, grasping it in his hand. 'What in the world. . . ?'

"_Noooo_- Yami, don't- _ack_! No tickling! That's not fair!"

"Off with it then, aibou! You showed me no mercy last turn- so I'm returning the favor!"

Shrieking giggles sounded from inside the room- as did the rustling of leather and cloth- as Solomon threw open the door-

To find a sweaty Yami straddled over a breathless Yugi, pinning his arms over his head with one hand and tickling the child with his other. Which, admittedly, would have been quite a precious sight had they been. . .wearing more. . . As it was, Yugi was dressed only in a choker necklace and a pair of unzipped pants; and Yami, his Kuriboh-print boxers and a single sock. Duel Monsters cards lay scattered around them, promptly forgotten about as the pair glanced over, faces- which were scant inches from the other's- paling when all gazes locked.

". . ." Yugi flushed magenta, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

". . ." Yami gaped wordlessly.

". . ." And Mr. Motou cleared his throat, saying nothing as he carefully closed the door again- leaving without another word.

After all, if he opened his mouth, he'd undoubtedly start laughing.

x

_The general idea behind this rendition of the game is that rather than loosing life points, the players of Strip-Duel-Monsters have to take off a piece of clothing when a monster in attack mode (or whatever the case may be) is destroyed. The one who finds him or herself naked first is the looser. _

_Anyway, didn't explain it very well in the fic, so I thought I would here. . . (; _

_Well, please R&R! Thankies! _


End file.
